polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Armenian SSRball
Armenian SSRball |founded = 1920 |onlypredecessor = First Republic of Armeniaball |predicon = Armenia |onlysuccessor = Armeniaball |nexticon = Armenia |ended = 1991 |image = Armenian SSRball.png |caption = Կոմունիզմը դանդաղեցրեց: Ոչնչացնել կեղտոտ կապիտալիստական խոզերը: |government = Soviet Socialist Republic |personality = Obedient |language = Armenian Russian |capital = Yerevanball |affiliation = Soviet Unionball |religion = State Atheism Armenian Apostolic |friends = Soviet Unionball Chinaball PR Polandball Czechoslovakiaball Cubaball East Germanyball Warsaw Pactball |enemies = NATOball USAball UKball Franceball Turkeyball Israelcube West Germanyball Naziball |likes = Communism, classical soviet music, economic stability, factories, nuclear power plants |hates = Azerbaijanis, Nazis, fascists, capitalism, Kebab, gulags, earthquakes, the Treaty of Kars |intospace = Yes |food = Communist lavash |status = Collapsed |reality = Armenian Socialist Soviet Republic }}Armenian SSRball was a Soviet Socialist Republicball in the Caucasus. History In 1917, Russian Republicball was overthrown by Sovietball. Sovietball then bought some of Russiaball's sons new clothes that were red, had designs and had the Hammer & Sickle. The First Republic of Armeniaball had held its own for two years in wars with Turkeyball, Azerbaijanball and Georgiaball, but was too exhausted to resist when Sovietball anschlussed him in 1920. Southern parts of Armeniaball's clay rebelled but the rebellion was silenced the next year. Then Sovietball gave Turkeyball and Azerbaijan SSRball most of Armeniaball's clay. But meeting rebel demands, still let Armenian SSRball keep Syunikball. In 1922, Soviet Unionball decided to group his newly adopted sons. He grouped Azerbaijan SSRball, Armenian SSRball and Georgian SSRball as Transcaucasian SFSRballs. But later they split up again. Also in 1922, Sovietball reformed the Armenian language so that spelling and grammar made more sense. Armeniaballs outside of Soviet clay were annoyed by this. But this reformed Eastern Armenian dialect is still used today by Armeniaball. Around this time many of the Armenian cityballs had their names changed into communist ones. In the late 20's he had his borders redrawn again to give Nakhchevanball a border with Turkeyball and making the cityball Artvashenball an exclave, yet more ways Sovietball was into screwing Armeniaball out of clay. Turkeyball threw a hissy fit when he found out Armenian SSRball used Mt. Ararat on his coat of arms, but because it was pointed out that the moon isn't Kebab clay and yet it's on his flag, Turkeyball was silenced. In 1942, Sovietball gave guns to his sons including Byelorussian SSRball to fight Nazi Germanyball. During this time many Armeniaballs fought and died in the war against fascism. After the war, Germanyballs were brought over to build roads and bridges. On April 24, 1965, in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of the Armenian Genocide, protests were held but a memorial was erected instead in 1967. In 1988, a terrible earthquake broke the cityballs Spitakball and Leninakanball, killing thousands and destroying economy. Help came from around the world, but today the pieces are still being put back together. During this late period, Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Oblastball began asking Sovietball for independence or for to join Armenian SSRball, but he kept saying nyet. Azerbaijani SSRball, furious at these efforts, began removing Armenian lavash from his clay, butchering hundreds. The stage was being set for a bloody war. In 1991, Sovietball died and Armenian SSRball bought new clothes and changed his name to Armeniaball. Relations * Byelorussian SSRball- Weird neighbour of Ukrainian SSRball. Nice guy still. * Russian SFSRball- Neighbour's neighbour who invaded me in 1919. I'm annoyed he gave my clay to Turkeyball but don't want to be sent to gulag for complaining about it. * Ukrainian SSRball- Neighbour's Neighbour's neighbour. Feel sorry for him. * Georgian SSRball- Huge dick when he had the chance to rule, but am thankful he didn't try to erase my culture. * Kazakhbrick SSR - Neighbour's neighbour. Much better than his brothers Azerbaijan and turkey. * Uzbekistan SSRball - Cool Turk. Wish his two brothers were like him. * Soviet Unionball- Meh doesn't bother me that much (No sending me to gulag plox. I promise am not secretly using old churches for worship.) * Russian Imperialball - IMPERIALIST PIG. DEFEND ARMENIAN PEOPLES FROM RACIST IMPERIALISTS AND POGROMS. * Azerbaijan SSR - Is of holding my little brother hostage. * Turkeyball - NATO kebab scum! You only join west to protect your sorry ass from us so we can't get back our clay! Gib Ararat! As if I needing more reasons to hating you. RECOGNISE GENOCIDE! * USAball - Remove Capitalist friend of Murderer! * Yugoslaviaball - Some sub region balls in him love me even though we're supposed to pretend they don't exist. * Naziball - You were inspired by Turks to try and commit Armenian genocide 2.0? NEVER!! Gallery Falolofccpc.jpg OQmtyig.png 0przlxtncjqy.png File:USSR_countryball_map.png Category:Communist Category:Caucasus Category:Armeniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Socialist Category:Replace Image